The human jaw bone, or mandible, and the upper jaw, or maxilla, undergo significant changes with age. When teeth are lost, the alveolar process is gradually resorbed, presumably because of the loss of ossification-stimulating pressure from the teeth. As the resorption process advances, the size of the bone is dramatically altered. For this reason, a number of surgical procedures have been developed to reconstruct the alveolar ridge of the mandible or maxilla.
Although these reconstruction procedures have been practiced successfully, they are not without problems. Some procedures involve opening the mucoperiosteum along the entire length of the atrophied alveolar ridge, and then attempting to place the hydroxylapatite along the top of the edentulous atrophied alveolar ridge and maintain the hydroxylapatite in place while suturing the delicate mucoperiosteum (now stretched) back together. Tearing of the mucoperiosteum and shifting of the hydroxylapatite, as well as insufficient reconstruction, are significant problems with this technique.
Yet another technique involves creating an envelope or channel running from a midline incision through the mucoperiosteum back along the alveolar ridge. It is difficult, with this technique, to accurately place the hydroxylapatite, and the surgeon is often unable to achieve the desired reconstruction of the atrophied ridge without perforation or stretching of the mucoperiosteum to the point that pressure necrosis develops.
Conventional surgical techniques often present difficulties in maintaining the hydroxylapatite particles along the alveolar ridge without migration of the particles into the lingual sulcus or the buccal and labial vestibules. Sometimes, in attempting to obtain adequate tissue coverage, the buccal vestibule is obliterated, necessitating a later vestibuloplasty. Lip parasthesia from damage to the metal nerves can also result. Stents are commonly used for the control of the particles, which can cause erosion of the mucosa and dehiscence of the hydroxylapatite from stent pressure.
The present invention avoids many of the foregoing problems and permits a more simplified and effective means for reconstruction of the atrophied alveolar ridge.